


Just This Once

by xXPandoraRisingXx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fucking, Kind of a slow burn, M/M, demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXPandoraRisingXx/pseuds/xXPandoraRisingXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron's boring life changes when he decides to go out for fun one night and ends up encountering the man with white hair and a strange allure that can't possibly be human..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

Aaron was late.

The guys at the office had decided to go to a club to unwind but no one had bothered to give him the name of the place. It was all that asshole's fault.

What was his name? Michael?

He'd been getting lavished with all of the attention the past couple of months rising through the ranks with godlike precision. Promotion after promotion had left Aaron humiliated in some newbie's dust. And now he just decides he wants to go and get piss drunk with all of Aaron's friends with no one bothering to tell him jack shit.

He'd been working, no, dedicating his life to the company for nearly five years and this was what it got him. Feeling lonely and pissed off. It was Aaron's own aggravation that had him staying at the office late, brooding over some paperwork that he easily could have done the next day or the day after.

He stared at his phone laying screen down on his desk hating himself for wanting it to ring. Or hell even a text. Just some acknowledgment that his " _friends_ " remembered that he existed.

Why should he care about a bunch of guys who just wanted to line up and kiss the ass of the blonde pretty boy?

It was those feelings of bitterness and resentment that made Aaron go in search of his own fun. Screw them if that was all they thought of him. He didn't even bother to go home and change; just slipped his tie into his pocket and unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt.

It was Vegas so there was no issue of him finding a club but he wanted a thrill so he asked around until he found out about a place that sounded ideal. It didn't have a name or a sign out front showing that it even existed and you needed either a recommendation or a password to get in.

It sounded dangerous. It was perfect.

Once he'd found it, down in an alleyway tucked between two buildings, there was a single garage door and a bored looking guy having a smoke who could have been mistaken for being homeless at first glance. He was dirty and wore many tattered layers of clothing.

His eyes were unusually sharp, however, and they stayed fixed on Aaron as he approached giving away that he wasn't what he appeared.

Aaron cleared his throat, "Lucifer."

"Eh?" the man snorted, exhaling smoke through his nose.

"The..The password..to get in." Aaron faltered, his heart fluttering with anxiety.

"Oh, I heard ya. How the hell did you hear it, four-eyes?" The bouncer took in Aaron's appearance with a scornful huff. "Well, whatever. The boss is always looking for new meat. Get your ass inside before somebody sees."

Aaron felt a chill go up his spine at the bouncer's odd choice of words and self-doubt ate at him. A strong hand in the middle of his back pushed him so hard he half-tripped going through the roll up door and before he could back out it was slammed shut behind him deciding his fate.

There was no one around the entryway but he could hear voices somewhere ahead. There was plastic covering the entryway that separated the hall from the entryway to the dance floor not unlike that which you might see inside a freezer.

_"...I think you're freaky and I like you a lot.."_

The song was one he'd never heard before sang by someone that sounded a bit like she'd been sucking on helium played over a heavy techno beat. The entire area was decorated in the style of a mix between a bdsm dungeon and a meat locker.

Chains and assorted hooks hung from the ceiling while multi-colored lasers flashed and reflected on the shiny metal surfaces in time with the music. Bodies swayed and pressed together, some dancing, some practically fucking right out the middle of the room.

Aaron started to feel sick from the sensory overload and rubbed at his eyes underneath his glasses. No, he couldn't give up now. He forced his way through the crowd until he found the bar taking a seat beside a couple sharing a stool.

The girl was in the guy's lap with his hands under her shirt mashing away at her breasts while they kissed in a spectacularly sloppy fashion. Aaron blushed despite himself. He was loathe to admit his lack of experience with dating and the opposite sex. He'd married his work at a young age and hadn't made time for anything else.

When he turned back around the bartender was watching him with a knowing smirk.

"A beer," Aaron snapped.

*~*~*

The night went on and 'a beer' turned into too many for him to keep track. He was so caught up in trying to force himself to relax that he'd gotten more drunk than he'd planned.

He absently watched the crowd with blurred focus, his glasses had ended up tangled back into his messy, brown hair at some point. A flash of white caught his attention through the haze of alcohol and he somehow got his glasses back down onto his nose.

A man stood leaning back against the wall with a bored expression . His appearance was striking and Aaron found himself totally transfixed. He couldn't have been any older than his early thirties and yet his hair was the color of salt. It cascaded in waves down to his lower back.

Must be goth, Aaron thought blearily.

As though he could feel Aaron's staring he locked eyes with him, cocking his head slightly to the side. And still Aaron couldn't look away. The man smiled and time seemed to stop for a moment because..

..it looked like he had the teeth of a shark.

Aaron jolted to his feet spilling what was left of his drink all over his lap.

"Shit!" He had made a mess of himself. When Aaron turned to see if the white-haired man was still watching he saw that he was gone. 

He had to find a bathroom, not only because of the stain covering his crotch but because he suddenly had to piss really badly.

Aaron had a moment of good luck when he discovered that the men's room was completely empty and locked the door ensuring his privacy. He did another quick sweep of the stalls just to make sure no weirdos were hiding in the bathroom before removing his pants and laying them on the sink.

He picked a stall at random and relieved himself, a little surprised at his accuracy given how drunk he was. He was reaching for the handle of the toilet when he heard it.

A footstep.

He froze in place, sure that he must have misheard but he heard it again, closer. The soft scuff of someone's shoe on the floor just outside his stall.

Had he only imagined locking the door? No way. He wasn't that unaware. When he'd spilled his drink on himself he had came back to his senses a little.. hadn't he? His hand trembled as he reached for the stall door, pulling it open quickly to find..

..no one.

"What the fuck?" Aaron murmured out loud, perplexed.

The door was locked, his pants were still lying on the sink, and he was alone.

No. No he wasn't.

The hairs on his nape prickled. Aaron couldn't explain it but he knew there was someone else in the room.

"I haven't seen you in here before."

Startled, Aaron turned too fast in the direction of the speaker and ended up sprawled on his ass. The man with white hair was sitting on the edge of the sink, ankles crossed, head cocked to one side.

He caught a glimpse of pointed teeth behind the man's thin lips and felt himself shudder.

"Are you lost? Did you come from below?"

"Be..low?" Aaron repeated, dumbfounded.

He hadn't noticed it before because of the distance between them but the man's skin was startlingly white as well; as though he were wearing stage makeup but Aaron could tell that wasn't the case. The man's eyes were a delicate shade of pink that seemed more red depending on the angle of his face and how the light reflected in them.

"Well, whatever. Did you get fired or something?" The man must have been referring to how Aaron was dressed.

"No," Aaron replied, trying to make sense of the situation in his befuddled state. "How the hell did you get in here?"

The man sighed seemingly uninterested in his question. A quick glance towards the door told Aaron that it was still locked. Had the man locked it when he had came in? Wouldn't he have heard it?

"No, I didn't unlock the door. Counter-question: how did you see me back there?"

What the fuck was this guy on?

"You were standing right in front of me?" Aaron was getting irritated with the man's condescending attitude towards him. 

"Human's rarely pick up on things other than that which their closed minds can perceive as 'normal'. You must have some Angel blood in you. Interesting. I haven't seen one of you in a long time," the man said. "You had some difficulty perceiving me when I first came in just now. I was getting bored but now I have you to keep me entertained."

The way the man said ' _entertained_ ' made Aaron's skin crawl. Aaron's forced bravado to keep pushing himself all evening had disappeared. He started to think he might be in real danger, here.

"I'm not something for you to play with, asshole. I'm leaving," Aaron snarled.

"Can you leave without these?"

The man held up his trousers, still dampened with beer, a look of smug superiority appearing on his usually neutral features. It pissed Aaron off even more.

"Give me those."

"No."

The two men stared each other down, one angry, the other clearly enjoying himself. It was to Aaron's utter humiliation that the man brought the crotch of his trousers up to his nose and inhaled deeply. It was an obvious provocation and it worked brilliantly.

"Son of a bitch," Aaron roared, lurching across the room, trying to snatch them away.

He missed by a mile, his clumsy attempt easily evaded, his hand sailing past where the man had been holding out his trousers to taunt him. Instead, the man used it to his advantage and grabbed his wrist, slipping forward off of the sink and easily folding Aaron's arm around behind his back.

"Let go of me!" Aaron bucked and squirmed against the man calling him every curse he could think of. the man patiently waited until he was panting and tired out before trying to speak with him.

"Tonight is your lucky night. Do you know who I am?"

"Why the fuck would I?" Aaron shouted. "Let me go you-"

The man gave his arm a viscous twist until he felt a warning creak in his elbow threatening that it was on the verge of being dislocated. Aaron knew he was weak. He had spent the majority of his life sitting behind a desk. His many forgotten meals had left him underweight.

In other words he didn't stand a chance against the man in terms of physical strength.

"Did I not say to entertain me? Stop acting a fool and enjoy yourself. It is the reason you came here isn't it?" The man was whispering, his breath tickling the back of Aaron's neck stirring the hair of his nape, making his skin prickle.

"I am Sodom, a demon born when Lot's wife defied God and looked upon the ruined city and was turned into a pillar of salt. I am the embodiment of all things sexually perverse," the man introduced himself in a bored monotone.

The man, Sodom's words stirred something in the back of Aaron's mind that he might have heard in Bible school once upon a time before he sold his soul to his career path. Sodom and Gomorrah. The two cursed cities. It sounded crazy for this man, Sodom, to be so sure of what he was saying but Aaron irrationally believed every word.

"That's why I was surprised that you could see me as my appearance is so unusual to almost all humans they simply ignore my existence."

"Hardly their fault. It's simply how they were programmed so the demons and Angels can do whatever."

Aaron was hyper-aware that he was only wearing his boxer-briefs and he wasn't drunk enough not to know what Sodom meant by 'entertaining' him.

Even if Sodom was distracted telling Aaron about himself for the moment he still felt he needed to clear things up no matter how awkward.

"I'm not gay," Aaron said. His lips seemed to have gone numb from even saying the words out loud.

Sodom laughed at him.

"You came here because you are obviously feeling sorry for yourself. You want to feel better, right?"

"Not like that!"

"Look, four-eyes I am loathe to use force as I have a lot of pride in my abilities to bring intense pleasure to others. If I have to force it it makes me feel like I'm not doing a very good job."

"I didn't ask for your shit! Let me go!"

"Maybe you didn't ask but I'm going to give it to you whether you like it or not and trust me; you will like it."

Aaron felt sick and dizzy. He couldn't believe this was happening the one time he decided to have his moment of rebellion from his usually careful job-orientated lifestyle.

"All pleasantries aside, what's this?" Sodom suddenly seemed very interested in something he'd found.

Oh shit. Oh fuck. No way. When did he get an erection? He hadn't even noticed. Was it when he was at the bar watching those two? Aaron's thoughts turned inside out when Sodom groped at him over his underwear.

Aaron made a strangled sound of fury and lashed out with his free hand, compromising his balance, and ended up sprawled over the sink, the edge digging into his belly painfully.

"That's not because of you," Aaron hissed.

"Are you sure? All this talk of me wanting to fuck you and it hasn't went away even a little?"

Now that Aaron thought about it, he hadn't been hard earlier when he'd taken a piss. The revelation turned his stomach. He felt sick.

Sodom's hand remained where it was, continuing to grope his cock, and Aaron wanted to die. How much humiliation did he have to suffer in one day?

"..I pin my heart to my sleeve so that the whole world can see I have a heart on for you~"

The song from the adjacent room drifted in, the heavy bass pounding along with Aaron's racing heart. Sodom's hand started to move up and down and Aaron squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He tried to concentrate on anything to distract himself from what was being done to his body.

"Ah!"

His eyes flew open when Sodom's hand slipped behind the band of his underwear. His fingers felt strange where they came in direct contact with his skin. They felt good. Almost too good.

Was it because of what Sodom was? A demon of perversion? Could Aaron actually believe everything Sodom had said this easily?

Or in his desperation was he trying to rationalize why a man had him so excited?

But then-

Sodom stopped.

"Go home." Sodom's voice had lost all of it's good humor. He sounded..bored? Disappointed? Aaron didn't have time to think or care about Sodom's reasoning for his decision. He grabbed his pants off the floor where Sodom had dropped them and ran.

"Don't look back."

Those were the demon's parting words.

*~*~*

It had been nearly a week since the incident in the club. Aaron had went back to work trying to erase it from his memory but for some reason ever since then-

-he'd been unable to make himself come.

After stumbling into his apartment, still hard, he had fallen into bed and slept for a few hours. He'd awakened in a cold sweat, his hand already around his throbbing cock. It had been painful but no matter what he did he couldn't achieve orgasm.

He'd finally given up and taken a cold shower to get rid of his problem.

It wouldn't have bothered him if it hadn't happened again the next day. And then a few days after that. All he'd ended up with more frustration than when he had started, his cock sore with no relief.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself, staring daggers at his laptop.

Aaron was finding it hard to concentrate on the company data that glared back at him demanding his attention. His glasses were tangled in his hair and he knew he was far past a five o' clock shadow. He hadn't been so out of sorts in a long time.

It was his fault. Sodom. Just thinking his name sent a pang of hatred through him. And as always, a pang through his groin.

He reached for the lube on his bedside table.

*~*~*

Another week crawled by. Another week of hell. Aaron knew by then what he was going through was unnatural. The bastard at that club had done something to him. He'd lost count of how many times he'd tried to jerk off since then.

There were only two options; go to a doctor who would probably say nothing was wrong with him or-

-go back to the club.

Aaron knew he couldn't go on like this. He couldn't concentrate on anything else. Sodom was truly an asshole. He hadn't decided to let him go and spare him the humiliation after all, he'd decided he'd rather see him come crawling back instead which was worse than the initial assault.

It was like going back to your rapist to make dinner plans.

Aaron didn't care about his tattered pride any longer.

The club was exactly the same as he remembered, heavy pulsing music, swaying bodies, several couples having sex in full view of everyone else. Aaron didn't care about any of that, either.

He went straight to the bar, a different bartender was working this time.

"Where is he?" Aaron said, so worked up that he didn't even bother to explain who he was looking for.

The bartender raised an eyebrow. She might have been someone Aaron had thought of as being 'cute' on a different day.

"Who?" she said, clearly getting enjoyment out of how flustered Aaron was.

"A man, he's tall, has long white hair. He's a prick."

She cackled at his choice of insult, "I haven't seen anyone like that in here tonight."

Aaron felt disappointed.

"You could try the basement. I don't see everybody that comes in so he could've went straight below."

"Thanks," Aaron said.

The basement. Sodom had said something about it before hadn't he? Asking Aaron if he had came from there. His mind was uncertain but his body was already moving in the direction of the staircase that led into the lower levels.

As he descended his entire body seemed to throb with need. However, as soon as he reached the basement he froze, his mouth opening in shock. What he saw there nearly made him run away.

Blood.

A man was being held against the wall while two women lapped at his skin, their mouths stained crimson. He was enjoying it from what Aaron could tell. The women seemed to be feeding on his blood while at the same time they teased and pleasured him, sometimes stroking his cock, sometimes pinching his nipples or sucking them.

One of the women noticed Aaron watching and turned to look at him, curiously. Her eyes were solid black. Aaron made his feet move. He couldn't stop now. If he ran away this time he probably wouldn't be able to come back.

The stench of blood became stronger the deeper he moved into the room, people, no, humans were being fed on by what Aaron could only assume were other demons like Sodom.

There were pillows of every size on the floor where demons and humans were sprawled out either feeding or fucking. It seemed that it was usually both happening at once.

Aaron didn't see Sodom.

His eyes scanned the darkened recesses of the basement but he didn't catch a glimpse of the demon's long white hair anywhere.

Suddenly, a hand clamped down over his eyes and he gasped. He was yanked backwards against someone's chest, a man's from the feel of it, and was dragged away half kicking.

"H-Hey!" he protested.

He was taken only a short distance but the music seemed much more faint than before. The hand covering his eyes was lifted and he quickly freed himself turning to see who had grabbed him.

"You!"

Sodom looked different, his hair was braided and lay draped around his shoulder. He wore a dress shirt unbuttoned over a pair of fashionably distressed jeans.

He looked so elegant that Aaron almost forgot why he was there.

Sodom stared at him, his expression the same; disinterested.

Aaron felt his anger return.

"What did you fucking do to me? Huh?" he shouted, not concerned about being heard. The music was too loud after all and he probably wouldn't have given a damn even if it wasn't.

"What?" Sodom said, as though he didn't know.

Aaron shoved Sodom in the middle of his chest and he stumbled back a half-step, giving only the slightest reaction.

"You bastard. I don't have time for this. Fix me."

"Fix.. you?"

"Goddamn you," Aaron growled, his rising emotions actually caused him to swing at Sodom aiming for his obnoxiously calm face.

The demon caught his hand easily enough and reversed their positions so that Aaron was pinned back against the wall, his arm held above his head.

Sodom was too close. He could feel the demon's body radiating heat from that distance. It soaked through his clothes and into his skin making him tremble and his cock throb desperately. He hated this. He hated Sodom for making him feel that way.

Sodom smiled.

Those terrifyingly sharp teeth glinted dangerously and even that sent new waves of fire through Aaron.

"I gave you a choice. You can hardly blame me for anything that happens to you now, can you?" Sodom growled in a low voice.

"You never gave me any choice," was what Aaron wanted to say but was finding speech to be very difficult at that moment so caught up in fear and lust.

Sodom's face descended on his and he had a flashback of the others being fed on, their faces warped with pleasure.

Sodom's lips met with his and his trembling legs threatened to give out from under him. Sodom's tongue expertly swept the inside of his mouth making him dizzy. Aaron fumbled with the front of his jeans. He needed to free himself, they were too tight and he couldn't stand it anymore.

His sweaty fingertips were having trouble grasping the zipper but at last he got it down.

He could feel the wetness of his precum all over the inside of his underwear, if he didn't know better he would have thought he'd came already. Sodom's fingers slid into his underwear along with his own, and he threw his head back.

"Ah! Hold on, I just wanted-" Aaron sputtered incoherently. He didn't even know what he was saying.

"What do you want? Hmm?" Sodom purred, licking up the side of Aaron's throat.

God, his head was a mess. Things were going the way he hadn't wanted them to. His thoughts were left in further turmoil when Sodom got his fingers around him and started to stroke only the tip of his penis. It was so swollen and sensitive that it almost hurt to be touched, his hips jerking in response.

"You're such a slut, after all," Sodom whispered, his lips tickling the shell of Aaron's ear.

Aaron felt half insane. The two opposing feelings of wanting to be fucked and not wanting it to be with a man, especially this man, gnawed away at each other.

"You did this," Aaron mumbled.

Sodom snorted.

"Still trying to say 'no-homo' even when you're practically begging me to make you come? Humans are so fun to play with."

"I'm not begging, shithead."

"Not with your mouth."

Sodom held up his fingers. They ran with a clear liquid and Aaron flushed, both sickened and excited. He really had gone crazy.

Sodom brought his fingers up to his lips and licked them off, slowly, his eyes locked on Aaron watching his reaction carefully. Aaron hadn't noticed when Sodom had kissed him but the tip of his tongue was split slightly like a snake's; the twin points twirled around his fingers in a disturbing yet erotic way.

Erotic?

When had Aaron started thinking like THAT? What was left of his dignity told him to go home and end it right then. He could go to a doctor and make them give him boner pills. Sodom was still holding one of his arms and seemed to notice Aaron's hesitation.

"No use in trying to get away from me now. You no longer have any choice in what happens," Sodom reminded him flatly, answering his unspoken thoughts.

Sodom seemed almost angry with him then, his brow darkened into a scowl. Sodom's usually bored manner had transformed into something both sexy and predatory. Aaron was practically melting on the spot under the scorching gaze of the demon.

In a move that was too fast for him to even comprehend - Aaron could only describe it as 'materializing from where he had been standing' - Sodom knelt in front of him. Before he could process that he could actually get away if he wanted his pants were jerked down around his knees.

"Don't," Aaron said, hoarsely.

Despite the pain he was in from desperately needing release he instinctively tried to twist away. He needed to escape what was about to happen; it was too much. It was too embarrassing. It had been stupid of him to think he could come back to the club expecting any other outcome.

Sodom grabbed his hips stopping him. "You're so wet. I wonder how many times you tried to make yourself come? Did you jerk off thinking of me?" Sodom said, his breath tickling the end of Aaron's cock making it twitch.

Aaron flushed, remembering that he had.

Sodom chuckled softy, taking Aaron's cock into his mouth. The pleasure that exploded through his hips was indescribable, his fingers automatically tangled into the silky strands of Sodom's hair to urge him on.

Sodom laughed again with his mouth full and the vibration made Aaron's vision waver.

The demon seemed to know exactly what to do to make him feel it the most, his mind going white. He couldn't concentrate on anything except the wet, lewd noises coming from below.

How had it ended up this way?

"Ngh.. I'm about.. to..,"Aaron managed. His voice had gone high and reedy in the way he hated. It only happened during sex. Maybe subconsciously that was one of the reasons he had been avoiding sex altogether.

Sodom didn't stop, didn't take his mouth off of him. He started to suck harder and use his hand to roughly jerk him off at the same time apparently more determined knowing that Aaron was already about to come.

Aaron just didn't care anymore, he relaxed into what was happening, surrendering to the blinding heat that tore him apart as he came. He could feel Sodom's throat convulse around him as he swallowed sending chills up his spine.

Aaron's hands slid from where they had been in Sodom's hair down to his shoulders to brace himself while he recovered, breathing hard. Sodom gave his cock a few more light licks removing any trace of his semen before releasing his hips.

Strangely, Aaron didn't feel as ashamed as he thought he would now that it was over. Maybe it was because he was simply too exhausted. The experience had left him totally drained.

As the seconds ticked by Aaron realized that he was still hard. Once wasn't enough.

"Fuck," he muttered.

Sodom stood some distance away, watching him silently. Aaron listlessly started to pull his pants back on when his arms were being forced over his head and he yet again found himself trapped between the wall and the demon.

He started to voice some kind of protest but was silenced when Sodom kissed him. He didn't fight back this time, his mouth opening easily. It should have disturbed him how almost all of the resistance in his previously unwilling body had disappeared but he felt strange and unsure of what was happening to him. As if he were in a dream.

Aaron was violently turned around and he felt the waistband of his pants falling back down. Sodom's slender fingers gripped at his buttocks spreading them apart. He was momentarily brought back to himself by the shock of a cold fingertip pressing against his asshole.

He gasped and squirmed uncomfortably against Sodom but only succeeded in crushing his dick against the wall in such a way that an intense jolt of pleasure-pain had him biting his lip to cover a moan.

"Still trying to convince yourself it doesn't feel good?" Sodom tsked, snaking his tongue into Aaron's ear.

Sodom's thumb dug into the slit of Aaron's leaking cock and he couldn't hold back his cry anymore. Sodom took the opportunity to slip his fingers into Aaron's mouth, hooking them inside his cheek and rolling them across his tongue.

Aaron sucked on them without really thinking and Sodom purred low in his throat in approval, rewarding him with a few lazy strokes of his cock. Once Sodom was satisfied that his fingers were wet enough he brought them back to Aaron's ass.

The first finger slid in easily enough, working around experimentally to loosen him up. It was the strange sensation of having something where it shouldn't have been that didn't hurt but didn't feel all that good either. Sodom added another finger and started to thrust them in and out slowly.

Aaron needed more.

It was as if Sodom could sense his rising impatience because he changed the angle of his fingers, pushing them deeper and curling them at the same time. Aaron's toes curled as Sodom massaged his prostate.

"What do you want me to do?" Sodom asked. Aaron could hear the smile in his voice.

He really was an asshole who had to take every bit of Aaron's dignity before he was satisfied. He considered trying to finish himself off but he knew that it probably wouldn't work. He'd up end just like before; not able to build himself up enough to come.

Fuck this guy.

When he didn't answer, Sodom stopped moving his fingers and Aaron had to bite back a disappointed whimper.

"Nothing to say?"

Sodom hadn't been paying attention to Aaron's cock for some time and he had gotten so hard that it hurt. One of Sodom's hands glided tantalizingly across his stomach but changed direction and moved up under his shirt, instead, grabbing one of his nipples.

Aaron had never been touched in such a way and was shocked by how good it felt. Of course, he wasn't entirely nieve and knew that men could feel pleasure from having their nipples stimulated but he never imagined it could be like that.

It was as if Sodom had slipped into his brain and could feel what he was feeling, manipulating his sensations so that he was practically delirious when he finally answered the demon.

"I just.." Aaron's voice was breathy as he tried to think of what he wanted to say.

Sodom made an inquiring sound low in his throat. He probably hadn't heard him.

"..come.. I want to.. ngh!" His words were disjointed but the demon seemed to understand and was satisfied.

He withdrew his fingers from Aaron's ass and he actually did let slip a small disappointed whine making Sodom chuckle. Aaron felt something larger take their place and knowing what it was made his shame and lust somehow rise even higher than before.

Aaron ground his teeth as Sodom started to push into him. It hurt like hell, there was no denying that, so he tried to relax as much as possible even if his impatience would hardly allow it.

Suddenly, Sodom rammed his hips forward and Aaron's breath was knocked out of him in a startled wheeze. Black spots danced in front of his eyes from the rush of pain that hit him all at once. The bastard actually laughed sounding equally out of breath.

"Sorry, but you've got me really wanting to fuck you right now. Your face when you're in pain is so sexy." He didn't sound amused anymore. His voice had taken on a ragged edge that made the hairs on Aaron's nape prickle in response.

Aaron rested his forehead against his arm using the wall as support closing his eyes trying to calm down. The pain that stabbed at his insides gradually started to fade. Before he could fully adjust, Sodom began to move, scraping his inner walls mercilessly.

Aaron's eyes watered and he bit at his arm.

"Does it hurt?" Sodom asked. He sounded excited and not in the least bit concerned.

Sodom grabbed his cock and squeezed hard. The sudden contact made Aaron scream against his skin, overwhelmed. Aaron's erection had started to wilt from the agony of being so forcefully penetrated but Sodom's hand easily coaxed him back to being fully hard again.

"You like it.. right.. here," Sodom redirected his thrusts aiming for Aaron's most sensitive spot and blissfully numb pleasure overrode the pain so that with every movement Aaron was crying out. He no longer cared if he embarrassed himself letting his voice go out of control.

When Aaron experienced his second orgasm he went limp so suddenly that Sodom had to catch him so that he didn't collapse to the floor. It wasn't until after the demon had finished and pulled out of Aaron's unresponsive form that he noticed that Aaron had fainted.

Sodom laughed breathily at this new development as he carried Aaron into one of the private lounges and laid him down to rest on one of the sofas. The boy would probably hate him for what he had done.

But he would come back; they always did.


End file.
